My Little Pony: the Next Generation
by Mysteriousnightfoxes
Summary: Years after the beginning of Princess Twilight's reign and the demise of the Dazzlings, life gets in the way of the original Mane 6. Now, Star Burst, Prism Bolt, Anthea, Crystal Clarity, Golden Delicious, and Cotton Candy set off an adventure to save Equestria, with dangers from every corner. Will this group suceed in their journey, or be cast in the shadow of their heritage?
1. PrologueChapter 1

**This is** **a story from Crystal fox! i had this idea just looking at mlp on Google. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am simply using them for this story. Enjoy!**

 _Prologue_

Light flashed on a candle, giving the room a dark glow. Ink flowed across parchment, while a voice read it word by word: " The demise of these ponies had rest in my hooves, but I have failed... I'm sorry, " a tear landed, smudging some of the ink. " I have put this destiny in the hooves of our fillies. I hope you understand" The parchment rised, now tied up with ribbon.. then suddenly dissapeared. " Mom? " a filly came in, her eyes reflecting the light of the candle. " What are you doing? " She trotted next to the other pony. " Oh, Star Burst, " she replied. " You have a great future in front of you." The filly looked up. " Of course, I'm your daughter. And you're Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship. " Twilight smiled at the filly's reply. " You know much, Star Burst, just like myself. You will make a perfect ruler to your recipients. " She stood up, shaking her tiring wings. " Now, it's time you should go to bed. " Star Burst looked up, her purple eyes glistening. " But you'll tell me what you were doing tomorrow, OK?" Twilight sighed, " Alright, now go! It's almost morning!" Star Burst stumbled out of the room, her wings slowly lifting her up. Twilight looked through the window to see the first signs of dawn. " I'm trusting you to save us Star Burst, even if it kills you."

 _Chapter 1_

I woke to the sound of toast popping from the kitchen close by. Night Light, my brother was combing his mane. " I thought only mares comb their manes?" I got out of bed and took the comb from him, he was clearly done with combing. I looked at his face squished up in fury. Then I saw his face blush with red. " Alright, alright! Just let me use it! " I quickly wound the comb through my mane, then went to put on my pink bandana. " I'll see you in the kitchen. " Once I made it out of the room, I muttered " if he actually finishes. "

" Have fun at school, and make sure you still have Night Light under you! " I looked back at my mom, annoyed. " Sure, whatever. Bye! " We both walked out of the castle. I started to flap my wings when Night Light called, " Hey! Where are you going? Mom told us to stay together! " His face was scrunched up again. " I'm going to Prism's house! Stop worrying!" When I reached the house in the clouds, I saw Night Light sitting on the trail. He was practicing his so called 'talents' from his horn. _I always despised the idea that Mom spends more time with him just because he has a horn._ I knocked on the door, trying not to break the cloud. The door opened to reveal Rainbow Dash, with Prism Bolt behind her. " Hi, Star Burst." he blushed. " Sup." I nodded back to him. " Don't do anything reckless, " said Rainbow Dash. She narrowed her eyes, " And you know what I mean. " She prodded Prism out the door, almost knocking Star Burst over! " Heh, sorry. " he blushed again. I blushed myself, but because he still stood there. " Come on, Night Light's waiting down there. " I jumped off, my wings flapping to land myself safely. " Hello, Prism Bolt." said Night Light as he closed his book. " Night Light " he nodded. Then we set off to Golden Delicious's barn, and picked him up with our posse. " So, since there's the science fair coming up, " started Prism Bolt. " would you like to be my partner? " It was just us flying, with Night Light and Golden Delicious below. " I would if you had the skills." I said. This was the son of Rainbow Dash we're talking about. No offense but, RAINBOW DASH! " But just because we're friends, doesn't mean we should always be partners, ok? " I slowed down to go with the others on the trail. We were almost at Clarity's house! " So, anything going on at the barn? " I asked Golden Delicious. " Nothing much, " he replied. When we made it to Clarity's house, she was already there standing on the porch. " Hello! " she exclaimed. " Ugh, picking up your friends is so hard. " Night Light complained. " Well if you had wings, it would be easier. " I smirked. " But you guys just keep going to school. " I started to fly up. " I'll go get Anthea and Cotton Candy. " I dashed off, testing how fast I could go. Then, when I passed a window, I saw Prism's reflection behind mine. I immediately stopped, dust spraying up. " What are you doing? " I exclaimed. " I just wanted to come with you. " replied Prism. " NO! I told you to stay with the others and go to class! Ugh! This is exactly why I do things by MYSELF! " I flew off as fast as I could to get away from him. _Ugh! He's so annoying!_ I thought, as I knocked on Anthea's door. Fluttershy came out, carrying Anthea's bag. " She'll be down in a minute. " she muffled through leather. " Coming, coming! " called Anthea's soft voice. She was combing her mane while eating an apple, with Angel hopping behind her. " Hi, Star Burst. " she gasped, catching her breath. "Hey, Anthea." I said, as I watched her putting on her back pack. " Alright, let's go. The others are waiting by the school yard. " We started off to Cotton Candy's house. When we got there, it was loud-as usual- and they barely heard us when we knocked on the door! Minutes later, the door opened, and Cotton Candy burst out of the door onto the trail. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" she exclaimed, her face flushed red. Anthea closed the door with her horn, letting us just see Pinkie Pie racing to the door. I looked back at Cotton Candy, confused. " What was that all about?" I asked as we started off for school. " I'll tell you later. " she sighed. " Let's just try to get to school in time. " said Anthea, just finishing her apple. " Yeah! " I exclaimed, just hearing a faint _ring._ " School's almost started! "


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After lunch, we went to the town market. Prism ignored me as much as he could...well, he _tried._ He would trot up, look like he was going to say something, then just walk away. But enough of him, he doesn't matter as much. Unfortunately, when we all split up to look around... I was stuck with him.. and Golden Delicious. I only found another bandanna, that was blue. Golden Delicious said he " Didn't wan't to waste my prized credit ". At least _he_ was nice about it, even when I insisted that he could buy at least one thing. Prism, on the other hand...he wanted anything invovled with sports, or the Wonderbolts. And there was a lot of it. If I said 'yes' to at least _half_ , I would've spent all of my savings for that week...And I live in a castle. " Ugh, I still don't see why I couldn't get those stuff at the market. " wailed Prism Bolt as we trotted back to class on the trail. " Because I would've run out of my allowance. " I replied irritably. I checked my wallet to see how much money I had left. Ten dollars?! That's barely enough to buy a rusty ol' pan back at the market! " I don't get it, " Prism Bolt interrupted my thoughts, now walking to me side. " You live in a castle, and you're royalty! Shouldn't you get more money than all of us combined! " I turned my head sharply, distraught by his words. " Well, for your information, money doesn't grow on trees. " I replied, now annoyed by his stupidity. " And also, if I had more money than all of you I wouldn't learn how to manage my own money... And that's an important skill to learn." His face flushed in fury, " Then what are you, the Money Police?!" he yelled. I leaned back in shock. I never thought that my friend Prism would get so hyped up on my allowance and how I would spend it! No offense, dude. " Well, " I replied calmly. " Next time I want you to help me manage my own money, I'll let you know. " He stomped all his hooves, and flew off leaving a faded rainbow behind him. Suddenly, I felt guilty for some reason. I looked back at Golden Delicious, his eyes wide. I blushed, then coughed lightly. " Do you think he'll be ok? " I asked him. He trotted up next to me, " Well, he's got some problems with his parents. " he answered. " Really? " I replied, now drawn to what he was about to say. " He's the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin', so he's got a lot on his shoulders. One's with the Wonderbolts, the other the fastest pegasus in Equestria. " He replied, the horror of it reflecting in his crystal eyes. _Wow,_ I thought as the school yard was in sight. _Prism's just like me. My mother's a Princess, my father a knight for Queen Celestia._ " Hey guys! " Clarity's voice interrupted my thoughts. I saw Prism hunched just behind Anthea, soothing him. " Is Prism ok? " I asked, once Cotton Candy cam up next to Clarity. " Oh, he'll be alright darling. " Rarity came up behind her daughter. She noticed the confused looks on our faces. " I'm picking up Clarity and Turquoise Blitz. They both have doctor appointments. " continued Rarity, as she swished her mane out of her face. _No wonder Clarity always looks her best._ I thought as I saw they're identical features. _She looks exactly like her mom!_ " Well, I'll see ya later, Clarity! " I said, as she put her bag on her back. " I'll see you all tomorrow! " she replied, as she was walking away with Rarity. Once Clarity left Anthea trotted over, Prism following at her side with his head down. " My bet is that you stay away from him till tomorrow. " whispered Cotton Candy into my ear. " I won't worry about it, " I replied. " I'll go talk to him. " I walked over to Prism, a playful smirk on my face. " Come on, I know the great Prism Bolt- son of Rainbow Dash- will never get beaten down just because someone flared your temper! " I tried to look him in the eye, but whenever I did, he would just turn his head away. " Look, all our friends are starting to leave! So, come on...still friends? " I asked him. That's when he finally looked back at me, a weary look on his face. " Yeah, I guess so. " he replied with a small but true smile. " Thanks Prism. " I replied. We started to pack up, grabbing our homework and textbooks. " Want to come to my place on Saturday? " asked Prism, now a full smile on his face. I turned to face him, " Sure, and I'll take my brother with me. If that's alright. " I replied. We suddenly shifted closer to each other, our faces flushed. We moved closer still, my heart beating quickly... _we kissed._


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally am able to do chpt. tres! c: Plz review! I would like to get to know what you think of the story so far, and what I should add to it!**

Chapter Three

"I didn't mean to kiss him...it was just...you know...in the moment." I stammered to Clarity, while we ate lunch together in the school plaza with Cotton and Anthea. " It's ok, girlfriend, " Cotton said, while eating a sandwich. " Things happen, if you don't want it to happen! That was me once! " We all looked at her, utterly confused. After all, we're only in middle school! " I didn't do... _that_ with somepony else. " answered Cotton, looking at us nervously. " I meant that something happened in a way that I didn't want it to. " Clarity sighed, wild confusion still in her eyes. " Well, what's she's trying to say is that you just need to live through what happens, if you like it or not. " I took a bite out of my apple that Golden Delicious' cousin, Red June, gave to me. I sighed, " I guess so. " We all turned our heads to the sound of the bell. Class is going to start soon! I quickly said good-bye to the group and flew off to my locker to get ready for P.E. This is the only other class that I'm with Prism, including science. I grabbed my water bottle, and trotted to gym. I opened the door, and saw ponies doing laps around the court, while some pegasi did some dashes from one side of the room to the other. Most unicorns sat on the bleachers, lifting weights with their magic. _Something is going on,_ I thought as I set my water bottle down. _We would be doing something specific, all together._ Then I saw who coordinated the whole thing... Prism. Our coach had the idea that students could sign up to be coach for a day. Unfortunately, Prism was signed up for today. So, I put on my red bandanna to pull up my mane. Then I flew over to Prism, and asked " What position, ' coach '?" I smirked. He had on a baseball cap with a whistle around his neck. He looked at me, " Star! Nice for you to join us! " he exclaimed. " You can do laps around the gym, since you've had practice with your wings already. " I felt like I was snapped to pieces. Me, running?! Are you kidding me?! I'm just as good as a runner as Prim is! Maybe better! I narrow my eyes, and stare daggers at him, " You listen to me, I need to stretch my wings a bit. " I snapped at him. " So I'm going with the pegasi. No exceptions. " I jump up and joined the other pegasi. I saw Clarity's brother, Turquoise Blitz flying racing against somepony else. I hover next to the finish line, watching the two get closer and closer. Turquoise passes the finish line, the other pegasus already forfiting. " Nice goin' there, Speedy. " I say. He looks up, holding a water bottle. He sets it down and snickered. " You should race against Prism; that would be an entertainer. " he replies. I blush slightly, " I'd beat him in a flash, no problem! ", I brag. Turquoise smirks; I look behind me and see Prism flying next to me. " A race? " he says, eyeing me. " I could do with a race. " I hunch my shoulders, irritated. " Fine, I'll do your stupid race. " I answer. We stand on the fake starting-line cloud, I crouch into position. I look over, and see Prism doing the same. I look to my other side, and notice the entire gym watching on the stands, waiting for the - not so - legendary race. Whirlwind flapped her lavender wings, waiting to bring down the flag. " On your mark, " she starts counting down, I pretend like I'm hearing ' Black Widow ' and get serious. " Get set, " I convert how long the race would take for me... 4 seconds... good. " GO! " We zoom off. Prism all of a sudden lags behind, and I keep going. I look back to see his face, right before a sea of Changlings come crashing through the ceiling.


End file.
